


ain't nobody kept my attention (but baby, you just did)

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Sungyoon's friend set him up on a blind date and Daeyeol happened to be eating alone so Sungyoon thought he was meeting him and Sungyoon was really cute so Daeyeol went along with it but then Sungyoon just got a text from said friend that they're sorry his date stood him up and now Daeyeol has some explaining to do.





	ain't nobody kept my attention (but baby, you just did)

Daeyeol walked out of his room groggily, dragging his feet on the floor towards the bathroom as the urge of his bladder wanted a release and he sighed since it was still a very morning and cold he only wanted to hug his pillows and continues to be dead to the shitty world.

Since he had awoken up, he couldn’t bring himself sleeping again till his eyes desperate for nap. It was one of his habits he wished he didn’t have but instead carrying a habit like other people normally has like easily falling asleep.

He placed his coffee mug on the small table in front of him as he placed his feet on the top of it before reaching the remote with much difficulty and hardships since he had a lazy and mostly tired body after long shift hours of working at the bar last night. He managed to let out a groan despite of cursing how the remote could make his life easier.

It should be a nice day where wind goes change a bit chilly and the sun coming out shining far too cheery bright since it turns to be his off day from works. Hence, as soon as he comfortably rested on the couch, he could hear a familiar footsteps coming up on his way. No, he just knew those footsteps very well.

He sighs.

Seems like the entire universe has other plan for him.

Instead the fate wanted to shove his roommates onto his face and never let him breathe for god’s sake!

“Daeyeol hyung, what the hell are you doing?” Jangjun exclaimed out loudly bewildered, holding himself right in front of the other, shocked the latter for goodness’ sake and wearing this hard frown on his head with a judgmental gawk going up and down, and again, up and down repeatedly of him.

Daeyeol wanted to cry right there.

“What?! Get the hell out of my sight. I’m trying to watch the show, Lee Jangjun, what the hell?”

Jangjun shook his head, taking the remote away and immediately turning to switch off the tv without any consent, bluntly ignoring some groaning sound behind him.

“Get your ass out of this apartment, hyung. You ain’t wasting your free day on couch like no life you already are.” Jaeseok comes into the living room once he heard noises. He pulled the latter up easily with a grip on Daeyeol’s bony wrist, pretending not to hear any groaning sound escaped from the oldest.

 _This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong_ , _I have life!_ Daeyeol rebeled on his mind.

“What the hell, Parkjumma? This is also my apartment. You make it sound like I’m living in this shit without paying any cent.” Daeyeol cries out hardly, creasing his brows out of annoyance and he tends to look scarier than his usual face when he had riling up inside out. He had an urge to fight his roommates and maybe a swing of punch would be enough for them to satsfy himself. He clenched his teeth and it’d ended up to a silent grumble as he insisted to not _destroy_ their face or maybe their life.

Tsk, brats.

Jaeseok and Jangjun immediately get a grip of the tall man, knowing Lee Daeyeol very well for many years, but hell, they didn’t care anymore.

 Daeyeol was nothing but a soft cotton candy with strawberry flavored and anything sweet in this world belongs to him except Daeyeol hasn’t accepting the fact and instead returned a nasty look towards both of them almost immediately.

Isn’t it terrifying thinking of anything Daeyeol could possibly do? If anything, it was better not to say anything right in front of the elder.  

“Oh, come on, hyung! You’ve been stuck on either this living space or the bar and, hyung, you know you should start get a better life now instead of this life you’ve been living on. You don’t have a life, hyung.” Jangjung fakes a cry, pleaded despite those stupid grins on his face.

“What the hell? Can’t I just get my rest and leave me the hell alone?” Daeyeol cries out.

“No, Daeyeol hyung. Jangjun’s right, you need to at least go out and get something else to do other than sleeping around and doing nothing.” Jaeseok sounded more concerned like a certainly mother and Daeyeol knows he couldn’t put a fight at it and wins, not when the brunette used those keen and motherly tones in his voice – probably deadly worried and had become restless for him. It wasn’t like Daeyeol is still a fucking kid.

 _Ugh_ , Daeyeol internally grunts.

 

 

So, here he goes, eating his meals alone like pathetic he is. He simply ignored some of uninvited eyes lingering pitifully on him and something like concerned draws out of their looks and maybe they were thinking on how lonely Daeyeol seems to be on the table by himself or how loser he was.

It was indeed a nice day. Daeyeol realized it when he took a place beside the window and stared out of the glass as he holds his fork on for a brief moment. It had been long time ago since he got himself doing over the little things.

A spite of fact that he was actually into the camera stuffs and scenery becomes his real things but none of those could bring him to earn for a living, only maybe sometimes he will spare his time for it in future in case he won’t bored out of his mind.

He finds himself smiled a bit at the thought. He would gladly to do it next time and probably he won’t be kicked out of his own place by those evil roommates. Little did he imagine how Jangjun and Jaeseok’s faces lit up at the ideas.

He probably needs to make them less worried about him. His heart somehow softens at the thoughts of them.

His thoughts suddenly get interrupted when a voice calling out, a light and little too sweet for apparently, a boy, awakening his senses that the point he had to bring himself to take a look at the sudden intrusion.

As long as he remembers he didn’t have any promises to do on the day or else he won’t be eating alone in the restaurants.

He raised his one brow up in confusion at the boy. He stares at the male briefly. He was really sure he had definitely never meets this guy anywhere before.

The male was petite but quite built from the way he presents himself.

He noticed on how red the boy’s nose and cheeks and the disheveled hair that got few strands of hair stuck on all directions. Maybe the latter rushed out of somewhere and certainly running on the streets among the cold weather.

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry. Am I-I being too late for you?” The boy shuttered a little bit out of breathless panting mess he had been through as he tried to seek some of warmth beneath his scarf wrapped around his neck and looked at Daeyeol into the eyes for closure.

Where did just this boy come from?

Daeyeol pretended not to notice the tiny fingers fondling on the rough fabric of the boy’s scarf. “Uh, n-no?”

The boy crooked out a little smile across those pink lips, and lord, Yoongi started to squirm on his seat as he tried not to look creep out over a cute guy with a pretty eye smile.

Park Jaeseok, Lee Jangjun, you bastard. Send me a rescue.

Daeyeol wanted to jump out of his seat and dashed out to get somewhere so he can knock his head on the wall.

“Oh,” The other boy draws ‘o’ on his mouth. “You’ve already ordered something. You must have waited for a quite long though.”

To be honest, Daeyeol doesn’t know what is going on right now.

Daeyeol tried not to pay attention over the relief sound coming out from the nameless boy.

“H-Hmm, not really, I guess – ”

“Ah, Sungyoon. My name’s Sungyoon.” He smiles brightly, looking pleased when he took his scarf off his neck and having a seat in front of Daeyeol.

He returned the smile back, hoping that he doesn’t look too awkward.

So, there he goes, nodding to the talks they do – mostly about random things.

Little by little, he learned that this guy is two years younger than him and apparently a dancer. It explained the built body he has.

The male has a cute giggle whenever Daeyeol throws a joke somewhere between their random topics. Every time he giggles, his body would move towards the jokes.

He truthfully surprised at how Sungyoon loves to the sound of his jokes because “Hyung, don’t do dad jokes. It was really boring.”

He can’t help but laughing along Sungyoon’s giggle. He finds himself liking the sound of his laugh.

When he asked Sungyoon if he likes a dad joke, Sungyoon answered him throughout his violently shaking body as he couldn’t handle his laughs anymore – “I love your jokes. You’re so funny. I can’t stop laughing since then.”

 

Daeyeol went along the whole thing, coming to enjoy the other’s company. Apparently the latter thought that he was the blind date he was supposed to meet.  

But suddenly the latter looked up at him with a huge doe eyes, looking like he had offended his puppy or something like that.

It was really cute, Daeyeol personally wanted to scream it out to the world but he isn’t that insane yet.

Okay, he probably did offend the puppy.

“Who exactly are you?” Sungyoon finally realized about the incident.

Daeyeol was left speechless as Sungyoon obviously demanded an answer to the whole façade and to be truth, he didn’t want this come to an end like this.

“U-um… I don’t know?” He lets out a question, having the younger more confused.

Sungyoon unfortunately hides his head on the table, looking smaller beyond his despair.

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I can’t believe this!” Sungyoon pleaded out mortified at the thought. He just got stood up and mistaking a wrong person as his blind date.

“I am sure I will be fine but I really need explanation right now,” He sits up properly again but covering his face with the small palm like he was slowly being eaten out.

Daeyeol doesn’t have a proper to react. They stayed like that in silence for a moment before Sungyoon stares him into a determined look.

“Do you know Hong Joochan?” Sungyoon asks, expecting some responses he claimed.

“…No?”

Sungyoon drops his back down on the seat, inhaling a deep breath as he realized the whole incident. He definitely got a wrong person.

Now, Lee Daeyeol has some explaining to do like okay I don’t care about it, you just grabbed my attention and – “I like you.”

Sungyoon gasped at the words, “What?”

Okay, let’s go.Daeyeol shouldn't let this guy in front of him go. He need this guy's giggle in his life.

“I like you. Ain’t nobody kept my attention but I think you just did.”


End file.
